


a little bit lost

by 111222333000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/111222333000/pseuds/111222333000
Summary: damn this is edgy





	a little bit lost

Something inside of her, a little, tiny piece, was lost.

Gundham was dead. He was a murderer.

Sonia wouldn't have expected that in a million years, Gundham, her Gundham, becoming a part of the killing game.

Before the execution, thinking of the kiss they shared made her face warm, and her heart start beating just a little quicker. After, when she thought of it, it felt like it had absolutely no point. Like it didn't even matter. She felt like nothing they did, the love they had once gave eachother, mattered at all.

It's impossible, she thought.

It's impossible to get that piece back.


End file.
